Situaciones inesperadas
by Cissy Kuran
Summary: No soy buena con esto de los resumenes, no soy buena para los resumenes, bueno una charla entre Halle, Giovanni y Matsuda sobre su jefe Near y la pequeña junto a el.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece, solo los tome prestado por un ratito :) aca Mello y Matt estan vivos, imaginemos que nadie sabia el nombre verdadero de Mello y que Matt tenia un chaleco antibalas.

(tambien subi este fic en otra pagina, pero acá lo edite un poco)

Capitulo 1

los agentes miraban la increíble situación que se mostraba frente a sus narices, aunque esa situación era algo normal casi todas las tardes hace casi 4 años todavía no entraban en razón para ellos solo había una explicación a eso: Kira, seguro antes de morir había matado al verdadero Near y el Near que estaba tirado en el suelo rodeado de juguetes, bueno, que este rodeado de juguetes no era novedad, sino fuera que eran peluches y muñecas y no nos olvidemos del juego de te, era un impostor, pero no, era el verdadero,el ahora llamado L, que se encontraba jugando a la hora del te con la pequeña Rose de 3 años y medio, era igualita a el, el pelo peliblanco, mirada profunda, piel blanca,aunque tenia el carácter de su madre y dotes de artista igual que ella.

_Dime Halle, alguna vez pensaste ver a Near en tal situación?. le pregunto Gevanni a su compañera.

_ No, pero me alegra , desde que llego Rose, el ha cambiado mucho. le respondió la rubia a su compañero.

_Y ni lo digas, no quiero pensar cuando lleguen los gemelos, imagínate 2 mini Nears con el carácter de el, suerte que Rose obtuvo el de ella.

_ Si, fue una suerte, todavía recuerdo cuando con apenas 2 años le revoleo por la cabeza el robot a Near, a proposito Linda de cuanto meses esta?

_ De 7 meses. Hay que prepararse de antemano.

_quien esta de 7 meses? interrumpió Matsuda que hacia unos días se había sumado al equipo de Near.

_ Linda.

pero Matsuda no le estaba prestando atención a su compañero, sino a Near que estaba en estos momentos jugando a la hora del te con su hijita.

_Es Near? N? L? el que esta ahí junto a la niñita?

_ El mismo y ella es Rose, su hija. le respondió Halle.

_QUE? fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Matsuda.

_ Te lo voy a explicar, luego que vencimos a Kira, Near se reencontró con una antigua amiga de la Wammy´s house y surgió el amor. después de un tiempo se casaron y tuvieron a Rose. le explico Halle.

_ Lo veo y no lo creo. le respondió Matsuda.

_ en vez de estar ahí hablando a escondidas, porque no me dicen como va el caso Hansel? les interrumpió Near, que se encontraba ya de pie con Rose en sus brazos.

_ya esta todo resuelto, al final tenias razón Vincent Hansel confeso ser el que ideo el ataque terrorista pero que por suerte pudo ser evitado, ahora le esperan como mínimo 20 años de cárcel. le respondió Gevanni.

_Bien. y salio del lugar con Rose en sus brazos.

Matsuda seguía viendo esa escena que no le entraba en la cabeza, y recordó algo que escucho en la conversación

_ Por que dijeron que habia que prepararse?

_Ah! para cuando nazcan los gemelos, veras cuando nació Rose...

Flash Back

_Bueno, Bueno, si, tranquilizate Linda, no sabias que se iba a adelantar, yo misma le aviso y estaremos enseguida en la clinica. La rubia corto el teléfono y miro a su jefe que se encontraba armando una torre de naipes enorme.

_ Near...este.. Rose esta en camino.

_Que? como que ya esta en camino? pero si tenia fecha para la proxima semana? mientras veia como su impecable torre de naipes se derrumbaba

- Si, pero los bebes pueden adelantarse, mas si sos madre primeriza.

_ay no, ay no, ¿que hago? ¿que hago? se preguntaba un ya alterado Near de 23 años.

_ Ir a la clinica? le aconsejo la rubia.

_ Si! y se dirigio hacia una puerta

_ Near... la salida es por la otra puerta!

_ ah si tenes razon, pero quien puso este castillo de dados a mitad del camino? pregunto un ya alterado Near.

_ tu

y asi llegaron a la clinica donde Linda dio a luz a Rose.

fin flashback

_... terminaron dandole un calmante. termino de contar Halle a Matsuda.

_ Calmante? a Linda? le pregunto matsuda.

_No a Near.

y durante unos 20 minutos los 2 agentes lo pusieron al tanto de todo, tanto trabajo y otras cosas.

_QUE? MELLO Y MATT TAMBIEN SE CASARON Y TIENEN HIJOS?

fue lo ultimo que se sintio gritar a Matsuda.

bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, el proximo va a ser ya centrado en Near y Linda. reviews o tomatazos van a ser bien recibidos, aunque sospecho que van a hacer mas tomatazos, jajajaja


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece, yo solo los tome un ratito prestado.

Capitulo 2

Near volvia a su casa en su auto, si, tuvo que aprender a manejar y en su defecto aprender a conducir por Linda, en otras palabras , segun el, fue obligado, agradecia al mundo que su casa estaba bastante cerca de su lugar de trabajo, a unos veinte minutos.

de vez en vez miraba por el espejo retrovisor a Rose, la cual se encontraba en su sillita de viaje,muchos decian que Rose lo habia cambiado, pero segun el seguia siendo el mismo frio , antisocial de siempre, aunque Rose y no nos olvidemos de Linda eran las unicas que conocian su cara mas social, mas amorosa, habia veces que no podia creer que sea su hija, en otras palabras el nunca se habia visto a el mismo como padre, si alguien le hubiera dicho eso hace 6 años lo mas probable es que se reiria en la cara de aquella persona y ni hablar si le decian que iba a tener tres hijos, pero estaba ahi con una niña que amaba con todo su ser y con dos pequeños en camino.

Al llegar a su hogar se encontro con Linda que estaba terminando una de sus obras para su proxima exposicion, realmente a el no le gustaba que trabajara en su estado, pero no podia discutir con ella, era demasiado terca en ese aspecto, sin mencionar que estuvo trabajando incluso la ultima semana antes de que naciera Rose.

Linda al percatarse que Near la estaba observando desde la puerta, se quito su delantal todo manchado de pintura y fue a saludarlo con un corto pero tierno beso en los labios. para luego abrazar y llenar de besos a Rose.

_Hola, amor, como te fue?.

_ Bien, al fin terminamos con este caso, a vos? como te fue?

_igual, bien, tratando de terminar las obras que me pidieron y hoy tuve que ir hasta la galeria a dejar las que ya estan terminadas. Le decia mientras guardaba las pinturas en una caja de madera.

_Pero... no podian venir ellos a buscarlas? acaso no saben que en tu estado no podes hacer ningun esfuerzo?, le dije Near con un tono enojado.

_Nate River.

El nombrado trago en seco, cuando Linda lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre era en 2 ocasiones, cuando estaban los dos solos de una forma mas intima o cuando estaba enojada con el, por lo que en ese momento la primera opcion fue descartada.

_Primero y principal no estoy enferma ni nada por el estilo, estoy embarazada y segundo no hice ningun esfuerzo, llame a un taxi y el chofer mismo me ayudo a dejar las pinturas.

le termino de decir Linda mientras salia de la habitacion con Rose.

Near la vio salir y sabia que se habia exagerado un poco, pero era mas fuerte que el, queria que esten bien.

Salio de esa habitacion y fue a donde se encontraba Linda preparando la cena, ella estaba distraida por lo que se sobresalto al sentir que Near la abrazaba por atras y y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

_Lo siento, no debi ponerme asi, pero quiero que no les pase nada, que esten bien. Le decia mientras le acariciaba su vientre.

Linda se dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente le tomo el rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

_ Lo se, y estas perdonado.

_ Linda, nunca te lo dije, pero cuando murieron mis padres, quede completamente solo, y creia que eso seria para siempre, despues entre a la wammy´s house y una niña de 2 coletas insistia en jugar conmigo hasta el punto de amenazarme con romperme todos mis juguetes.

Linda al oir eso se rio, sabia que se referia a ella, todavia recordaba ese dia que le dijo que si no salia aunque sea 10 minutos con ella al parque a jugar o a tomar aire le romperia todos los juguetes e incluso los nuevos que le darian luego como repuestos.

_Luego esa niña se convirtio en mi mejor amiga y supe que ya no estaba solo, luego el caso kira nos separo, y de nuevo senti estar solo, aunque estaba rodeado de personas, pero el destino quiso que estubieramos juntos otra vez y cuando te vi supe que te amaba Linda y que no debia dejarte ir y tus sentimientos eran iguales que los mios, luego me diste la noticia que estabas embarazada, que iba a ser padre, y me senti la persona mas feliz de mundo, y ni hablar cuando vi a Rose por primera vez y ahora con la llegada de los gemelos, por eso los cuido y me preocupo tanto, porque los amo a los 4.

Linda estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca Near le habia dicho eso, esta bien le habia dicho que la amaba a su manera pero nunca de esa forma.

_Nosotros tambien te amamos.

Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba .

_ Sentiste? le pregunto ella mientras se separaba.

_que cosa? le pregunto el confundido.

ella le tomo la mano y la llevo hasta su vientre

_ uno de ellos esta pateando! le dijo con una sonrisa.

_ Si! lo puedo sentir, le decia Near con una sonrisa en los labios.

luego se miraron y se dieron un largo y tierno beso, mientras Rose se encontraba dibujando en la mesa de la cocina.

Hola, bueno aca el segundo cap,nose si quedo bien, asi que reviews o tomatazos van a ser bien recibidos!

gracias por los reviews que dejaron!

Ellie77: muchas gracias por tu review! me alegro mucho que te gustara! y si, es medio raro ver Near padre, hasta a mi me resulta extraño, jajajaj, debo confesar que soy fan de tu fic "Butterfly" de todos los Near/Linda que lei es mi favorito :) (soy Cissy). Saludos!

ChocolateNeko : Gracias por el review y gracias por no arrojarme tomatazos, jajajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado :), y si Matt y Mello se casaron pero con sus respectivas parejas, capaz mas adelante me anime y escriba un fic sobre ellos 2 juntos xD. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece, yo solo los tome prestado un ratito.

Recuerdos parte 1

Decian que se habia salvado de milagro de aquel accidente, pero los que no se habian salvado fueron sus padres, Near con apenas 8 años habia quedado solo en el mundo, lamentablemente su madre era hija unica, aunque su padre tenia un hermano, este rechazo hacerce cargo del niño alegando que no podria mantenerlo,y sus abuelos por parte de ambos lados habian fallecido antes de que el naciera, en definitiva se encontraba solo, estubo unos 3 meses en un orfanato normal, pero un dia llego un hombre el cual les hizo hacer a todos los niños de aquel lugar examenes uno mas complejo que el otro, Near habia sido el unico que obtuvo excelentes en todas sus pruebas, luego de unos dias se entero que eran para poder entrar a un orfanato llamado Wammy´s House, el acepto con gusto ir a aquel lugar, despues de todo en el orfanato donde se encontraba no habia hecho ninguna amistad, solo pocas personas conocian su tono de voz, asi que el hecho de cambiar de lugar no le generaba ningun malestar, al llegar a ese lugar un hombre que se hacia llamar Roger le sugerio que se eligiera un apodo, pero el pequeño no sabia que nombre elegir, por lo que el hombre le sugirio que primero dejara sus cosas en su cuarto y luego pensarian bien que nombre eligiria.

Mientras caminaban hacia su nueva habitacion Near pudo ver que no se trataba de un orfanato comun, sino que era para chicos superdotados, y algo raros.

Al llegar al cuarto el cual solo contaba con una cama, un escritorio y un ropero pequeño, pero justo para una sola persona, le pregunto si necesitaba algo mas, y el pequeño le dijo levemente que no, al quedr solo en la habitacion tomo sus juguetes de una de sus valijas y empezo a ordenarlos en un mueble, mas tarde ordenaria su ropa.

Al dia siguiente desperto por culpa de un timbre que al parecer sonaba en todo el instituto, vio que eran las 7:00 de la mañana y recordo que aquel hombre que lo habia llevada a ese lugar le dijo que las clases comenzaban 8:30, pero como era su primer dia en Wammys, podia llegar tarde o si queria faltar para poder conocer bien el lugar, pero el decidio asistir a clases, se cambio de ropas, aunque no hacia mucha diferencia, una camisa blanca algo grande y pantalones del mismo color y salio.

Cuando llego al comedor para desayunar no habia mucha gente, por suerte para el, desde que sus padres murieron no queria hablar con nadie, aunque habia veces que se sentia solo, le dolia, pero trataba de convencerce que asi estaba bien, que no necesitaba amigos ni nada por el estilo, iba tan distraido que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba caminando a su lado y le estaba hablando.

_ Hey! chico nuevo! cual es tu nombre?

Near al darse cuenta que alguien le hablaba giro su cabeza hacia la persona y vio que era una niña de su edad, era castaña, de ojos color miel y tez blanca y tenia su cabello recogido en 2 coletas, iba a responderle pero recordo que no podia decir su verdadero nombre.

_ Sos muy blanco! pareces un copo de nieve! le decia la pequeña mientras que Near trataba de pensar que decirle

_Nate.

pero se lo dijo muy bajito que en vez de nate sono como nie, y la niña entendio cualquier cosa, para suerte del pequeño

_Nie? Near?

_Near? le pregunto confuso, sabia que no habia dicho ese nombre.

_Si, eso dije, te llamas Near?

el solo asintio, le gusto ese nombre, ahora se llamaria Near.

_Linda, yo soy Linda. le dijo la pequeña para luego irse y dejarlo solo.

4 años despues...

Near se encontraba en la sala de juegos armando un castillo con naipes, estaba concentradisimo, hasta que la puerta se abrio de repente, perdio la concentracion y chau castillo, frustrado miro quien entraba y vio qu era ella.

_Linda, no se supone que tienes clases de arte a esta hora? le pregunto con su gesto tipico de enredarse los cabellos con sus dedos.

_Si, pero la profesora esta enferma y nos dieron la hora libre y pense: " es un dia soleado y es un buen momento para estar con mi amigo Near!" asi que si quieres toma alguno de tus rompecabezas, naipes, etc, que vamos a salir a tomar aire al parque, no puedes estar todo el dia encerrado aca. Le dijo la chica sonriente.

Near la miro seriamente, habia veces que pensaba como podian ser amigos, eran muy distintos, demasiado, ella era pura alegria, juegos y risa, mientras que el era todo lo contrario.

_Linda, no te enojes pero prefiero quedarme dentro.

_Otra vez negandote? te aviso que mi amenaza de hace 3 años sigue en pie, no sales aunque sea 5 minutos afuera y todos tus juguetes, perdon, todos los restos de tus juguetes van a hacer una linda fogata, entendiste?

Le dijo la chica seriamente , Near trago en seco, sabia que era insistente y todavia recordaba ese dia en que lo amenazo con romperle todos sus juguetes y luego quemarlos.

Near suspiro y tomando uno de sus rompecabezas se dirigio hacia la puerta.

_ Esta bien, vamos Linda.

ella pego un saltito y fue hacia donde el se encontraba y salieron juntos al parque, donde varios los miraban, muchos se preguntaban como podian ser amigos, siempre estaban juntos, salvo en los horarios que no compartian materias, pero luego se los podia ver juntos ya sea como en ese momento en el parque o en la sala de juegos o musica, muchos decian que esa amistad no iba a durar mucho, pero no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo testigos de un amor que se estaba formando y que tendria sus frutos años mas tarde.


	4. Recuerdos parte 2

Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece, bla, bla, bla.

Recuerdos parte 2: hola otra vez.

ya habian pasado 3 años de la derrota de Kira y Near tenia que cumplir una promesa, solo esperaba que ella tambien la cumpliera, tardo bastante en ubicarla, hasta que descubrio que vivia en el mismo lugar que el, en Londres, como podia ser que nunca se hubieran cruzado? tenia dos respuestas: la primera que el raramente salia a "pasear" y segundo tenia otros casos que resolver aunque eestos eran menores comparados con el caso Kira y tercero trato de ubicarla en Italia, Francia, incluso en Estados Unidos, pero nunca imagino que se encontrara tan cerca de el.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento donde ella supuestamente vivia, no sabia que hacer por primera vez en su vida, ¿que tenia que hacer? decirle "Hola,Linda, vengo a retirar lo que te deje en aquella ocasion" y reirarse o que? aunque habian sido amigos, era dificil para el hablarle como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si el ultimo dia que se vieron hubiera sido ayer, pero ahi se encontraba el, no habia vuelta atras, respiro profundo y toco en la puerta, espero un poco y la puerta se abrio , una joven de aproximadamente 20 años aparecio , era ella, a diferencia de cuando estaban en Wammys su cabello no lo tenia recogido en 2 coletas o una trenza como solia usar cuando eran mas grandes, sino que lo llevaba suelto, tenia unos jeans azul y una camisa blanca manga 3 cuartos. Ella al verlo abrio los ojos por completo para luego cerrarlos y volverlos a abrir, "debe ser un sueño" penso, el no podia estar ahi, hasta que el decidio hablar

_Linda, tanto tiempo._ Le dijo el con la misma expresion de "no me importa nada" que ella recordaba.

_Near, que sorpresa, pasa, pasa._ le dijo ella corriendose de la puerta e indicandole que pasara.

al estar dentro del departamento Linda se fue a su cuarto y volvio con un robot de juguete, ella se lo dio y el solo dijo un simple "gracias", todavia recordaba la noche anterior antes de irse de Wammys para seguir investigando el caso Kira, que fue hasta la habitacion de ella, para pedirle que "cuidara" a su juguete preferido hasta que terminara el caso Kira y que el iba a ir a buscarlo, aunque muy en el fondo el sabia que solo era una excusa para volver a ver a su amiga.

_Te extrañe._ dijo sin querer, pero cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que dijo, tenia a la joven abrazandolo.

_Oh! Near! yo tambien te extrañe!._ le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y el simplemente le devolvio el abrazo, y empezaba a sentir de a poco que ese hueco que se formo dentro de el al dejar Wammys, se empezaba a cerrar, al estar junto a Linda ya no se sentia mas solo.

bueno, primero perdon por la tardanza, las musas se habian ido de viaje y tenian pensado no regresar las muy malas u.u.

segundo: gracias por los reviews.

tercero: como vieron estos 2 ultimos caps fueron recuerdos, y creo que los 2 que le siguen tambien.

saludos!


End file.
